


Who's leaving?

by K_blair



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Babysitting, Family Fluff, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9552998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_blair/pseuds/K_blair
Summary: Benson is asked to babysit Jesse while Rollins goes out with Fin. She asks Amaro for his help since she has to watch Noah as well.





	

"Thank you so much!" Liv said, genuinely meaning it. "No problem." Amaro said, stepping over action figures to cross the room. 

"I would have called Lucy," Liv explained, handing him a squirming Noah." But she's sick and I've never taken care of Jesse and Noah at the same time."

"No it's fine." Amaro assured her, holding Noah awkwardly in front of him. It's been a long time since he's held a child this small.

Liv looked at him and laughed. "Here." She adjusted Noah in his arms so he was settled against him properly, in a more comfortable position. Noah laughed and tugged at a piece of Amaro's hair. 

"Oh..um." Amaro looked over at Liv, hoping she'd relieve his hair from Noah's fist, but she was reaching to lift up Jesse, who had started to fuss, from off the floor. 

Amaro winced as Noah tugged harder. He tried shifting Noah to one side, so he can hold him with one hand, and pull his hair free with the other. But with Noah's weight, the baby nearly slipped from his grasp. Horrified, he grabbed him again with both hands. 

Nervously, he glanced over at Liv and let out a sigh of relief when he saw she was still distracted with Jesse. But his heart was racing. He almost dropped Liv's kid! He was not cut out for this.

So he just let Noah tug mercilessly at his hair, to make up for nearly letting him plummet to the ground. He bounced him lightly in his arms, unsure what to do with him. He peeked over at Liv. She was making goofy faces at Jesse from behind her hands, making her giggle. He decided to try it.

He sat down at the couch with Noah on his lap. He imitated one of the faces Liv was making at Jesse. Noah clapped his hands, squealing with laughter. Amaro smiled. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. He hid behind his hands. Then he peeked over the tops of them, acting surprised when he saw Noah.

The baby grinned, before grabbing at his hair again. Oh well, he only had.....he snuck a glance at his watch. WHAT? It's only been two minutes?! He felt like crying. 

Liv sat down beside him on the couch, holding Jesse. "Noah loves you." she commented, grinning. Yeah it feels like it, Amaro thought, feeling another yank of his hair. 

Liv reached over and untangled Amaro's hair from Noah's fingers. "No pulling, Noah." she crooned. He looked at her with a big, toothy grin on his face, before reaching out for her. "Looks like he wants mommy." Amaro laughed handing him over.

They awkwardly exchanged kids, which was harder than it looked. Jesse stared up at him. He smiled at her. She didn't flinch. She just kept...staring. 

"Uhhhh..." Amaro glanced at Liv, who was giggling at his reaction, before looking back down at the non-blinking baby. Was this normal? She continued to stare into his eyes. He stuck his tongue out. She didn't move. This was getting scary. 

"Ummmm...hi?" he asked nervously. 

But this was just too much for Liv who started laughing uncontrollably.

Jesse snapped out of her trance at the sound of Liv's laughter, before giving a squeal of her own, though he knew she had no idea what she was laughing about.

Liv reached for the remote. "I'm gonna put on a movie for us to watch with them. It should keep them occupied until Rollins comes back." 

"Sounds fine with me." Amaro turned off the light and sat back down with Jesse cradled against him.

"I wasn't asking your permission." he could hear the smile in her voice.

"Oh really?" He nudged her playfully. "I think you should be nice to me considering I could just go on home and leave you all alone with the kids..."

She laughed, slouching down into a more comfortable position on the couch.

"You wouldn't do that." she said, laying her head on his shoulder.

He nonchalantly reached to put an arm around her. She didn't object. He smiled. She was right. There was no way he was leaving.


End file.
